


the (not) green eyed monster

by notavodkashot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Shrina is not jealous.Unless he is.It's hard to tell sometimes.





	the (not) green eyed monster

Shinra grins. (He always grins.)

It takes Izaya a moment of blank staring to connect the dots and trace the lines and figure out the shape of the mental map and when the picture becomes crisp and clear, he closes his eyes and barks out a snort, something like a huff on steroids, nothing quite like a proper laugh, eyes closed and expression pinched.

Because Shinra.

Of course.

“Really?” Izaya asks, eyebrows arched, head tilted sideways, like a bird of carrion examining a carcass, trying to judge if the eyes are yet ripe for the taking.

Shinra grins.

(He. Always. Grins.)

“Fair’s fair!” He says, bright, chirpy, entirely too happy.

Always so happy.

Fair and Shinra have as tenuous a relationship as Fair and Izaya do. Tenuous and trembling and bleeding out in a tiny basement coat, somewhere no one will hear it wheeze its last.

Izaya opens his mouth, tastes ashes and brimstone and the green apple chewy candies he’s been eating during email breaks.

Considers.

“This doesn’t make us even.”

Like they’re still pretending to find that line, like they haven’t spent ten years smudging the lines, palms on the boundaries, rubbing them off til they’re a gradient worthy of any four year old’s fridge art exposition.

Shinra.

Grins.

Izaya leaves, bares his back. Walks and walks, steps even and measured and perfectly choreographed.

He’s still hearing Shrinra’s grin all the way down to the back of the car.

He opens the chatroom without a second thought.

Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
